


Forget Me Not

by PaperFox19



Category: Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Porn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Almaz doesn't want to forget, he doesn't want his feelings to change, but spending day and night with Mao is slowly making him forget. Slowly he's falling for the demon who bested him, to say nothing of the wild and kinky sex that overwhelms his body and mind. Hyper Mao/Almaz





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Forget Me Not

Almaz doesn't want to forget, he doesn't want his feelings to change, but spending day and night with Mao is slowly making him forget. Slowly he's falling for the demon who bested him, to say nothing of the wild and kinky sex that overwhelms his body and mind. Hyper Mao/Almaz

Chapter 1

The Netherworld, a world spoiled by spite, cruelty, blood, taboos, boundless vices and lawless riffraff. In this world are wicked powers seeking to become the best of the best, and at the center lies a school that endlessly continues to expand its grounds. The Nether Institute, Demon Academy.

The Overlord of this Netherworld was the acting dean, with greater demons for teachers. Demon students relish in their wicked desires, some learning how to expand their craft. Be it learning dark spells for ensnaring hearts, learning how to suck out souls or energy through kissing and sex, or how to properly use one’s sex toys.

To the outside worlds, this school is Pandora’s Box full of corruption, evil, and sin. Allowing the school to continue would only breed destruction. So many had tried to cut off the root of all evil by defeating the Overlord...it...did not go well.

Those that weren’t killed often ended up as demons themselves, fascinated by the darkness and wonders the world offered. It was believed to be losing your mind to the chaos. It was a shame how closed minded some could be, not realizing what was in their own hearts.

In time many demons forgot they were once human, and dove head first into the power, pleasure, and play the demon world offered. At this school, those that give in to their base desires are considered Honor Students.

Our tale starts in the room/lab of Mao, often called Master Mao, who considered the highest of honor students, and number 1 in the school. In his research, he had gone through nearly all the porn the demon world produced. A lot of it had various demon lords and monsters challenged by a hero or a group of heroes, only to have the tables turned on them and the humans were made into fine sluts for the demons and monsters. There were so many ways depending on the creature; some used toys and bondage, some used venom and aphrodisiacs, and some used hypnosis, mind control, and brain breakage!

There were so many ways, and they all sounded delicious for Mao. ‘When am I gonna get a hero to make into my fuck slave?’ Mao thought. He was already quite powerful, despite his appearance he was endowed in more ways than one. His years of fapping every day were worth it. He went through countless bottles of lotion, and countless boxes of tissues, but it was all worth it to harness the weapon he now carried, and build up his stamina.

He went through the current demon world supply of X rated comics, so he branched off into other worlds’. His butler Geoffrey often fetched him whatever he needed. He’s walked in on the young master; “training” numerous times. He made sure to prepare meals with lots of zinc for the challenges ahead.

Mao didn’t like the human world’s comics, they all had heroes triumphing over the demons and cleansing them with their love. ‘That’s not gonna happen to me!’ Mao thought. Sure there was sex and he did jerk off to it, but he liked to dream of turning the tables on those foolish demons that tried to purify him. It gave him loads of ideas, increasing his arsenal of power.

So to prepare for a Hero attack, he decided to study what he thought were real heroes but he ended up just watching anime and reading normal manga. He had to admit heroes were kinda cool, but he did still wanna fuck them silly. Oh yes, he had a hard-on for heroes!

He would adjust his fogged up glasses and wipe his bloody nose when he thought of all the wonderfully perverted things he would do when he got a hero of his very own. Even with the normal anime and manga, Mao would fap to the sexy heroes portrayed in the pages. His lust drive was greater than an Arch Incubus’s!

When no Heroes came to fight him he wondered, maybe he had to become the overlord to get a Hero to come and face him. This led to a plan to bring down his father, the Overlord, and dean of the school of demons.

He knew he just had to be careful of “The Power of a HERO!” It seemed that heroes could gain power through love and justice, an odd concept for Mao. As he was reading another manga some Prinny entered his lab.

“Dood!”

“Master Mao dood!”

“You gonna be late for class dood!”

They sweatdropped as they watched their master jerk off to a hunky hero in the manga he was reading. “Oh yes, heroes are so cool, so sexy... I want one, I want a hero!” he moaned. His cock was leaking like crazy. With a loud grunt, he came hard, his seed firing long and hard pelting the wall and floor clear across the room.

“That was awesome Master Mao!” the Prinny trio cheered. Mao smirked, setting his book down, before adjusting his glasses with his clean hand. The Prinny continued to sing his praises.

Mao honestly didn’t even know they were there at first when he got so immersed in his “research” he got so excited. He wiped his chin, he had been drooling. His orgasm lasted a bit, making a huge mess. “Perfect timing, make sure to clean this up.”

“Yes sir, dood!” they saluted. They were used to this.

Mao had studied every hero manga from A to Z, he was sure he had every precaution in place. ‘All I have to do is stop the hero when they go into their final move, if I can stop that, the hero will be so shocked then it will be time to dominate.’ he chuckled wickedly to himself as his hard cock throbbed in the air. His cock was so well trained, that it took him three hand jobs to finally get soft, and he had to wear special Horse Demon Magic Underwear to contain his mighty beast.

He was also given the title of Biggest Dick On Campus, and no they are not talking about his personality. “Listen Well All Of You!” Thunder clashed in the distance, making the Prinny jump. “Starting today, I shall be trying to capture a hero and make him my slave!”

The Prinny was so moved they began to applaud. Mao smirked and took a bow. This wasn’t a big surprise being the son of an overlord. Mao was the baddest of the bad, high intelligence, high attack, high defense, and a rocking sex drive.

“However, there is one snag in my plan: I don’t know where to find a hero, and none have come for my head despite how great I am!”

“Leave that to me,” Geoffrey suddenly appeared scaring the Prinny. “Do not worry, Young Master, leave that task to your loyal butler.” he gave a light bow before standing tall. “I thought you might be done with just your hand as a lover, so I’ve already found a healthy, strapping, hero for you.”

Mao began to salivate. “That was fast!!… You really are convenient, Geoffrey.”

“Hmhmhmhmhmhm. That is part of my job, after all. I live to serve you.”

“Alright, first I’m gonna shower, get dressed, then I will capture the hero and make him mine!” Mao declared. “Get ready hero, your ass is mine!” Geoffrey teleported away as Mao went to shower.

After scrubbing himself nice and clean, he got dressed, tucking his massive dick into the Centaur Brand demon boxers. The boxer legs went down to his knees, which gave an odd contrast to his white shorts that cut a few inches above the knee. He put on the school uniform, the black long sleeved shirt with gold buttons, black socks, and his own personal red white and black shoes. The final touch, a red jacket he wore like a cape, it set off his wild spiky white hair and piercing red eyes.

While Mao went to school the Hero went in search of the Overlord, not realizing he just missed Mao. The young looking demon had a class he just couldn’t miss, about anal sex! He left to go to class as the Hero began looking for the overlord.

After class Geoffrey showed up with a special item. Geoffrey’s Hero Radar, with its help, he pinpointed the hero’s location, he was... in his home?! ‘How convenient, my prey has come into my home on his own.’ he palmed his crotch.

The hero was Almaz, he wore a white jacket and a red scarf. He had a kind smile and pure honest eyes. Almaz had no idea who he was dealing with, confusing Mao to just be a small boy.

Mao’s hero search was cut into by Raspberyl. “Hold it, Mao, I heard you wanted to capture a hero!”

“Rumors spread fast, so what if I am!” The little demon struck a hero pose, and so did her two bodyguards/friends.

“In the name of love, justice, and heroes… I will punish you!” Mao sweatdropped.

“You must be joking,” his power flared, and the trio surrounded him. Almaz saw the trio try to gang up on Mao.

“I have to help him!” he charged in and helped Mao chase off the others. “There you are, glad you are safe!” he said proudly.

‘This guy… he’s a real hero!’ Mao felt his blood rush south. ‘Get ready hero, I’m gonna rock your world!’ he chuckled evilly.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Almaz thought he was having a lucky day, first, he had found a nickel, and then he had come across some demons having some form of argument. It appeared they were ganging up on a young man. At first, he didn’t know what to do, they were demons after all, but he had a duty to fulfill, and he remembered the oath of the hero. “No matter what trouble awaits a hero must stand, face forward, against it!”

He stepped in surprising Mao. “Who’s this guy supposed to be?”

“I-I am Almaz von Almandine Adamant!” he struck a heroic pose. “I am...a heeerrrooo!!!”

“Did you just say...hero?” According to Geoffrey, it was true, the Hero Radar was reacting to him. Just to be sure he took a look at Almaz’s status, and sure enough, his title of hero was solid. “Ahh! Yes! You are indeed a hero! *Huff* *Huff*” Mao was positively throbbing, his high intelligence running through every scenario he was gonna have with his new Hero pet. His red eyes held a hungry gleam and he was drooling.

Almaz sweatdropped as the young-looking demon released a powerful aura. Beryl wanted to protect Almaz from Mao, but the bell rang and they couldn’t be late to class. “You are safe now, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

“Don’t...don’t get too close hero...I don’t know how much more I can take!” Mao said, earning more confusion from the hero.

“Are you alright...or...” the energy built up and his pants struggled to contain his massive demon dick. Mao snapped as his mind spun out of control and his hard cock snapped free of his pants. Almaz’s jaw dropped as the massive manhood sprang forth and pulse in the air. Never, had Almaz seen a bigger cock before than Mao’s his size and girth trumped even some of the most elite heroes, possibly even legendary heroes.

Mao’s manly musk filled the air, making Almaz dizzy as he struggled to wrap his head around what he was seeing. Mao’s lust was so overwhelming even his pants couldn’t contain it. His lust for a hero, for him! He couldn’t take it, be it the powerful demon aura or the massive cock, Almaz’s brain shut down and he fainted.

“He fainted?” Mao walked over to him and poked him. “Hey hero, you better not be dead.” Mao sighed, this wouldn’t do, what kind of Legendary Hero faints at the sight of a little demon cock, not that he was anything but little.

“Perhaps you should just erase this one, and wait for the next one to show up and take his place,” Geoffrey suggested.

“What are you crazy?” Mao crossed his arms and his dick twitched angrily. “Heroes are rare spawns, I’ll get massive blue balls waiting for the next one to show up.” he fondled his massive nuts. “Oh no, I’ve trained for this, I’m ready for this. Like hell, I’m gonna let this hero slip through my fingers.”

Mao was still panting, his eyes rolling up as his mind finally decided what to do. This was his hero, his! No one else could have him, so what better way to mark his territory than with his prime demon seed. He licked his lips and pumped his mighty demon cock, eyes focused on Almaz. “Legendary hero or not, I’ve decided this hero will be my pet!”

The demon chuckled as his demonic aura seemed to charge around his dick. Almaz blinked as he tried to come to, but no sooner had he opened his eyes did he see Mao jerking off right in front of him. Almaz’s eyes bulged at the sight, he’s never seen something so perverted.

Sure he may have seen a few guys in the locker rooms at the Hero Training Academy but never like this. Mao’s pumps caused a strong wave of musk to hit him, spiced with arousal it made the poor hero virgin’s head spin. He was so shocked he didn’t realize a stirring in his own loins, nor did he have time to think about anything as Mao’s lust hit, and he came.

Thick, hot, demon cum, hit Almaz and the poor boy fainted again as he got showered in the stuff. Mao panted and drooled as his new hero was covered from head to toe with his semen. Mao was so lost in lust in his fapping he didn't even notice Almaz stir or faint again. “Beautiful!” Mao cheered. “Tell me Geoffrey is there anything more beautiful than a hero covered in semen?”

His butler paused for a moment. “Perhaps if he was also stuffed with semen?”

“You are right?!” he punched his palm. “I can’t be thinking too small, this is a hero after all. He’s not ready to handle me yet but with some training, he shall become my ultimate pet!” He laughed. “Ohh, how shall I prepare him, toys, the machine, magic. Oh, there are so many ways, my evil mind is starting to spin.”

“Well, you’ve captured the hero, now all that is left is for you to claim the prize. Why don’t you just fuck him now?”

“Tsk tsk tsk, now who’s thinking too small. He needs training, I shall be the one to do it, this hero will forget about his old life and be granted a new life full of lust, pleasure, leather, and all the semen he can drink.” Geoffrey applauded him.

“Very good sir.”

“Ehh...Princess...” Almaz spoke only for some of the demon seed to slip into his mouth. The stuff was hot on his tongue and went down like honey. A demon’s semen flavor was decided upon a demon’s lust, Mao’s lust was so vast it held swirl of flavors all mixing and complementing the other, even leaving him with an after taste that had him wanting more.

“Did he say something?”

“I think he muttered something about Princess, maybe that’s what he wants you to call him?”

“How perverted, I like it. Geoffrey go and get me the necessary supplies. I’ll be skipping classes for the rest of the day.”

“Very good sir,” Mao ordered his Prinny’s to bring Almaz back to his room. So he didn’t see Almaz licking his lips, his body committing the flavor to memory.

When they reached his room, the Prinnys tried to remove Almaz’s and got thrown across the room by Mao. Boom Boom Boom! “I’ll do the honors!” his fingers wiggled and he breathed heavily.

His clothes were wet from Mao’s cum and clung to his body like a second skin. Mao unwrapped him slowly like a present. He loved the way his semen made his skin glisten. His nipples had pebbled and looked downright tasty. He removed his scarf, his shoes, his pants, even his underwear. “Ohohoho huff huff huff huff. This is the body of a hero!” he drooled at the sight of him.

His cock was adorable, average-sized for a human, pretty nice for a hero. His tip was light and his foreskin uncut. Mao spread his cheeks and gazed at his virgin pucker, pink and pure ready to be eaten. He barely had any hair crowning his crotch, or leg and arm hair, even his pits were smooth. He wondered if he shaved, either way, it was rather erotic. A tad sad his manly seed was obscuring his scent. “Prinny, get him washed up!”

“Aye aye dood!” He had a new batch of Prinny come in and wash him. They lifted the naked hero up and carried him to the bath. “Heave ho, heave ho, heave-ho!” They would wash him up and get him ready for Mao.

Mao was ecstatic, corrupting a human that is a common practice for demons, finding their wants, their needs, even their weaknesses. Once a demon got their hook they were able to tempt them with what they wanted, what they desired. Now corrupting a hero, now that was a challenge, one Mao was looking forward to taking on.

He was gonna burn through his entire allowance but it would be worth it.

-x-

When Almaz came to, a few things became clear. One, he was in some strange room he didn’t recognize. Two, he was strapped to a suspended table or wall of some kind, his wrists and ankles were bound perfectly, he couldn’t break free, and he could only get a couple of inches off the wall arching his back and moving his hips. Three, he was bare-ass naked.

“Good morning hero!” Almaz looked to the voice and his jaw dropped. Mao was wearing crotchless black shorts, his massive demon cock and big balls were on full display, hanging low like a third leg. He was wearing leather cuffs and a spiked choker. He had a belt with several toys strapped to it, and he had a riding crop. “Today is your lucky day!”

Almaz blushed at the sight of him, and much to his shock his little hero dick was stiffening up.

To be continued


End file.
